Una amenaza
by katzumy
Summary: Este es un UxM, con lo celoso que puede ser Usagi-san ¿qué pasa con una vieja y singular amiga de misaki muy parecida a el escritor? ella planea algo pero... ¿qué? para saberlo, entren y lean, no se arrepentirán, tiene poco drama


Hola, ya nos hemos visto antes seguro, soy Kat y pues, esta es mi segunda historia de Junjou romantica (sí, pienso llevar la cuenta hasta que se me olvide) como siempre, uso a la pareja central, aun que ya estoy planeando sacar a otra de las 3 parejas, hay mucho de donde escoger jeje, jajaja, BUAJAJAJA!!! (Le lanzan un libro, culpable: su amiga Kitzumy) auch!, ok, ok… abajo explicaré algo, así que… lean ¡y espero les guste!

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, eso solo es un sueño imposible para mi (llorando) lo único mío es la "amenaza" y la historia chafa que está escrita abajo jeje.

Una "amenaza"

Esa era una mañana como cualquier otra en la que el sol salía resplandeciente y tranquilo; para el joven de ojos verdes no podía estar todo más tranquilo, se despertó por el mismo y no por cualquiera de sus 2 despertadores (el que todos conocemos y… Usagi-san) si, todo estaba tan relajado, su despertador no fue puesto pues estaba de vacaciones de verano y su otro despertador… su otro despertador… ¡¿qué fue de su otro despertador?!

El muchacho se levantó extrañado, ya eran más de las 10 y no había señal de que nadie entrara a su cuarto para levantarlo, eso sí era de extrañar.

"Usagi-san no es así, siempre usa de excusa el que no puedo quedarme dormido todo el día para despertarme de esa manera tan particular que tiene" miró a otro lado ensombrecido.

Misaki bajó las escaleras lentamente mirando por cada rincón del lugar, no había señales de que algo estuviera roto, quemado, cortado, estropeado, etc. Por las manos del escritor, eso, si que le preocupó. Miró en cada habitación, pero nada.

-¿Usagi-san?- murmuró viendo por debajo del sillón.

- ¿Por qué buscas ahí? Nadie puede caber en un espacio tan reducido- una voz lo sorprendió desde atrás y le causo un gran escalofrío "esa voz, no, no puede ser…" volteó lentamente y gritó tan fuerte como sus pulmones le permitieron.

Por fuera el escritor iba llegando a su lujoso departamento, había salido para comprar otra caja de cigarrillos, estaba bien, había dejado una nota a Misaki diciéndole donde había ido en la mesa por si despertaba. Akihiko metió la mano en su bolcillo buscando el papel donde tenía escrito el código de seguridad; no es que no tuviera memoria para eso, pero… recientemente lo habían cambiado, por una reconfiguración de seguridad (sin contar que cambiaron todo el sistema de seguridad) después de que las bases de datos se borraran a causa de un misterioso apagón por todo el edificio… (Eso lo contaré después) abrió el papel y en vez de ver el código de seguridad… vio la nota para Misaki.

"Ohh, con razón sentí que la hoja era muy grande" se quedó parado frente a la puerta sin recordar el código de seguridad "rayos, llamaré a Misaki para que abra".

En eso estaba cuando escuchó el estridente grito de su ojiverde; no lo pensó 2 veces, tecleó cualquier código en la maquina (le atinó) entró corriendo, no esperó el ascensor, subió a zancadas por las escaleras (¡¿hay escaleras en lugares así?!) y tiró la puerta del departamento de una patada.

-¡MISAKI! ¡¿Qué pasa?!- Usami Akihiko se quedó pasmado, no entendía la escena frente a él.

El joven por quien estaba tan preocupado estaba abrazando a una linda chica, sus ropas eran elegantes pero no exageraba, sus cabellos largos y grisáceos, piel blanca y ojos amatista, su rostro era definitivamente hermoso… pero demasiado serio, casi como… casi como…

-¡Usagi-san!- habló al fin Misaki totalmente contento alejándose ligeramente de los brazos de la hermosa mujer –te la quiero presentar, ella es…-

-Soy Sakura Okami- se adelantó ella levantándose del asiento y tendiéndole la mano cortésmente al hombre mayor en la puerta (destruida) del departamento – es un placer al fin conocerlo Usami-sensei, Misaki me ha contado mucho de usted- sonrió con formalidad y por la misma formalidad Akihiko aceptó.

-… ¿Quién es ella Misaki y por qué la dejaste entrar así nada más?- fue directo al grano, había algo en ella que no le agradaba.

-No seas descortés Usagi-san, ella es una buena amiga de la familia- se molestó ligeramente, luego analizando la otra parte de la pregunta se quedó un poco extrañado –es verdad… ¿Cómo entraste aquí Okami-san? Este lugar es muy seguro para que alguien entre de esta forma tan repentina… o eso dijeron cuando cambiaron la antigua compañía de seguridad por una distinta…-

-Eso es fácil…- se volteó a Misaki poniendo una mano sobre el sillón y diciendo prepotentemente –porque ningún estúpido sistema de seguridad puede vencerme-

-¡Eso Okami-san!- dijo fingiendo emoción el estudiante de universidad. "hay algo ligeramente familiar en la actitud de mi querida amiga" pensaba.

-…- Akihiko solo miraba incomprensivo y matando a la mujer con la mirada por hablar tan plácidamente con Misaki –y a todo esto ¿Qué edad tienes Sakura-sama?- fue formal aun cuando prácticamente afilaba un cuchillo desde su espalda.

-Soy… 5 años mayor que MI lindo Misaki- abrazó al muchacho desde la espalda rodeando su cuello con sus largos y delgados brazos enmangados y dedicándole una sonrisa de prepotente victoria al hombre de cabellos grises.

-… Ya veo… fue suficiente visita, ya te puedes ir- le indicó lo mismo con una seña de su brazo y sorpresivamente el más joven de todo el departamento… se volteó y abrazó a Okami - ¿Misaki?-

-No la dejaré irse tan pronto Usagi-san, apenas acaba de llegar y hay tantas cosas que debemos contarnos- eso casi era, como una súplica por parte del menor.

-Está bien Misaki, de todos modos tengo que irme al trabajo ahora, vendré a verte cuando acabe mi "reunión de emergencia", ¿eso estará bien?- sonreía con sus ojos medio cerrados y sosteniendo el rostro del joven de cabellos oscuros.

"Esa mujer, debe ser erradicada, es como un virus… una AMENAZA" se consumía en su rabia Akihiko.

-¡Claro!- y con un cariñoso abrazo se despidieron; la chica salió evitando los escombros de la puerta en el piso.

-Nos vemos es un rato también, Usami-sensei- una última risita y se fue en el elevador.

Ya dentro de la casa y con un grupo veloz de hombres restaurando la puerta en pocos segundos, el escritor clavó su mirada en el muchacho que aun daba vueltas en medio de su inmensa felicidad.

-¿Puedes creerlo Usagi-san? Ella realmente estuvo aquí, es tan genial, no creí verla de nuevo-

-¿De dónde la conoces?- y como olvidó el ojiverde por la locura momentánea que sufrió… el interrogatorio dirigido por los celos de Usami Akihiko empezó.

-Ya te lo dije, es una amiga de la familia, también Nii-san la conoce- responder era lo mejor por hacer en ese momento, no había forma de escapar ahora, debía explicarse si no quería que aquello terminara… como un verdadero desastre.

-Explícate como, ella es 5 años menor que Takahiro y 5 mayor que tú, si es de la familia, entonces supongo que tus otros parientes también la conocen, les marcaré a ver su es cierto- eso era nada más que una amenaza para hacer que el chico hablara claro.

-¡Eso no es necesario! A ella la conocemos mejor Nii-san y yo, si tuvieras el número de cualquiera de mis otros familiares… que es imposible, ellos si quiera la recordarían, después de todo…- se dio media vuelta y un tanto más bajo terminó la frase –la negarían por completo-

-¿A qué te refieres?- se quedó algo extrañado

-Ah, eso ya no importa, si Okami-san se entera que estuve hablando de ella con alguien más me matará jeje- rió nervioso mirando a los lados como si de algún rincón fuera a salir la susodicha.

-Bien, no te obligaré a decirlo, pero al menos me cuantas ¿Cómo es que la conoces?-

-Oh, claro, Okami-san es muy importante para mí, porque… ella era mi mejor amiga, siempre estaba conmigo, incluso cuando mis padres murieron y mi hermano y yo buscamos otro departamento ella consiguió seguirme, a todos los lugares a donde fui ella terminó llegando justo tras de mí, según ella porque no podía dejar que un chico tan histérico y lindo como yo anduviera solo por ahí, los hombres locos podrían querer raptarme- sonrió recordando el trato de su fiel amiga y esas cosas raras que siempre le decía y lo hacían reír aun ahora.

-Mmm, ya veo… seguro que se separaron cuando ella…-

-Sí, cuando ella fue a la universidad nos distanciamos y cuando consiguió su empleo fue transferida al extranjero, en verdad pensé que no la volvería a ver, por eso estoy tan asombrado- a todo eso Misaki ya estaba cocinando algo para el almuerzo (estaba tan metido en esa platica que el agua estaba hirviendo y no se dio cuenta).

-En ese caso creo que ha sido una persona que cuidó mucho de ti… entonces tal vez esté bien que venga- el maduro (aun que a veces nos lo deje en duda) hombre de cabellos grises se sintió aliviado, una persona que fue tan buena con su amante desde niños, no podía ser tratada como una infección, solo estaría cauteloso de que las cosas fueran con calma y listo, todo estaría bien.

-¿En verdad? Gracias Usagi-san, será muy divertido recordar cuando éramos niños y ella me obligaba a disfrazarme todo el tiempo para tomarme fotos, oh y cuando salíamos al parque a comprar helado y ella siempre me quitaba las manchas de la nieve de la cara y lo comía… aun que eso lo hacía cuando yo tenía 11 y ella…-

-…16…- todo lo que pensó por un momento de "no podría ser tratada como una infección" desapareció y fue reemplazado por un "¡Solo es una AMENAZA!" –eso lo decide, ella no puede venir-

-¿Qué? Pero acabas de decir que…-

-Me retracto de eso, ahora mejor apaga el fuego porque si no tendremos que llamar a los bomberos- el ojiverde miró el agua a punto de ebullición e hizo lo que dijo el mayor.

-Por favor Usagi-san, estás tomando muy mal esto… bueno, se que dije algo de más con lo último pero, no es lo que tú piensas, ¡la relación entre ella y yo es muy diferente a eso que te imaginas!- ahora estaba… un poquitín exaltado.

-No necesito escuchar más para saber que a ella le interesas, es un riesgo que no pienso correr y es mi última palabra- cerró la puerta de su estudio dejando a Misaki con la palabra en la boca.

El tiempo iba lento dentro del estudio y Akihiko se encontraba algo ansioso y pensando en lo que había pasado, se suponía tenía una novela por acabar, pero no se podía concentrar en nada más que en problema ahora… prefirió dejar su historia pausada y escribir lo que ahora deseaba escribir, el resonar de las teclas se volvió casi una canción de terror acompañada con su mirada de poseído maníaco a punto de decapitar a alguien.

Llevaba cerca de 98 páginas (que veloz) ya con el final a 3 renglones de distancia cuando escuchó que tocaban la puerta; agudizó su oído para captar cada palabra.

--Okami-san, hola-- respondió la voz de Misaki.

--Hola Misaki, te dije que volvería jeje—

--Sí, tu siempre cumples Okami-san—de alguna forma la voz del muchacho sonaba baja aun cuando escuchaba a través de la puerta.

--… Misaki… vamos a caminar un rato ¿Sí?—

--¿Ah? Pero Oka…--

--No aceptaré un no por respuesta, sal ahora mismo- su voz era tranquila pero también mandataria a lo que el chico accedió saliendo después de alistarse mínimamente.

Aun cuando el escritor no se dignó a mirar si escuchó a la puerta cerrarse y el silencio repentino delató su soledad.

-… esa mujer… en verdad que te tiene en su mano… Misaki- susurró algo alterado por lo que pasaba, respiró contrariado intentando calmarse y salió, se sobre saltó cuando se encontró con la comida preparada y servida para él aun cuando no había salido ni dio señal de que lo haría –ese niño…- sonrió al ver que a pesar de esa… pelea que tuvieron todo seguía estando en una especie de orden, las cosas no estaban tan mal, podrían arreglarlo cuando volviera de ese paseo con la Amenaza… pero… y a todo eso… ¿Qué estaría haciendo con la "Amenaza"? Y más aun… ¡¿Dónde estaba?!

La paz no le duró mucho, definitivamente tenía que ir hasta donde quiera que hubiera ido con la mujer esa; no es que no confiara en SU Misaki, pero es que una cosa es confiar en él y otra confiar en una mujer cuyo nombre significa Lobo… o Loba en este caso… ¡COMO SEA! El punto es que los encontraría costara lo que costa… Un flashazo atravesó la mente de Akihiko.

"-oh y cuando salíamos al parque a comprar helado-"

Claro, el parque, era ese lugar al que lo había llevado… bueno, o al lugar más cercano a un parque por ahí. Dejó de pensar en cosas irrelevantes y salió del departamento encaminándose hasta su destino, de una vez por todas.

……………………………………………………………..

Hola

NIAAAA!!! Espero les guste, este es el primer capi de mi franquicia kukuku… ¿Qué es franquicia? Ash, da lo mismo. Esta historia será más larga que la primera (obviamente) espero les haya gustado, quejas sugerencias y comentarios medio extraños como los que yo dejo son bien recibidos. En mi primera historia mencioné un proyecto más largo que me parece mejor que nada que haga ahora mismo (en especial que ese fic que escribo ahora mismo de Inuyasha de título "La muerte no es piadosa") pero pues… este no es ese proyecto, este es uno que escribo porque la otra autora de la historia ¡¡no se apura!! Y lo entiendo está enferma ahora… pero… pero, en verdad que quiero seguir la otra historia BUAAAA (se echa a llorar)… BUAAA (sigue llorando… después de 3 horas igual) sniff, ya lo superé, pero bueno, espero que les guste este otro fic y sean pacientes conmigo, si les gusta lo seguiré rápido… creo que es todo… mmm… ok… ¡¡NOS VEMOS Fan girls!!


End file.
